l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mujina
The Mujina were spirits from Sakkaku, the Realm of Mischief. These spirits did enjoy travelling to Ningen-do and causing trouble for the Mortal Realm's inhabitants, but their motivation was neither malice nor wrath, merely trickery. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 28 Fortunes & Winds, p. 49 Appearance Mujina were small and quick orange humanoids with spindly limbs and flighted with vestigial bat wings. Their faces had comically large glowing eyes and a grinning mouth full of small sharp teeth; a pair of horns crowned their heads. Some were thin and gangly, others rotund. They could grasp and hurl heavy objects with great strength. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 123 Mischievous demeanor Mujina devoted themselves entirely to elaborate pranks, which they would play on any victim available. These tricks could be merely irritating to the actively harmful (replacing a washerwoman's soap with bars of lye). Most ended in the destruction of some object, and a few brought physical injury to their intended victim. They quickly grew bored and move on to other prey. The Book of the Shadowlands, pp. 124, 126 Mujina Leaders The leaders of the mujina were called Porthungluin. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 61 Magic Mujina magic was quite powerful, but limited to but a few specific uses. They could make themselves invisible at will. Book of the Shadowlands, p. 125 Burning Sands The Mujina sometimes made deals with caravan masters in the Burning Sands to distract and confuse the Hawk Riders, a people of male and female of roc riders, who sometimes attacked the caravans in transit in the Burning Sands. City of Lies: Player's Guide, p. 41 Taint and Mujina Mujina were immune to the Taint, Fortunes & Winds, p. 45 but it was known that members of this race fought on the side of the Shadowlands on the Second Day of Thunder Clan Letter to the Crane #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) or at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. The Race to Volturnum, by Ree Soesbee Those who sided with the Shadowlands were stronger and more malicious. Lesser Mujina (Gold flavor) History Nezumi's Sacrifice The Nametaker Neelru'kir sacrificed himself to cast a spell which granted the Mujina race protection against the Shadowlands Taint. Before he died he elevated as a Transcendent, and the Mujina always would help those aides Neelru'kir would take in the mortal realm. Way of the Ratling, p. 107 Crab Subservience The Mujina plagued the lands the Crab Clan, and the Kuni managed to trap and enslave some of them to work in the Crab mines. Iron Mine (Lotus and Samurai flavor) Kuni Ikashi had studied the Mujina and managed to catch the creatures' shadow, rendering them solid and vulnerable. The Kuni family could trap mujina's shadow inside a piece of crystal, enslaving mujina and putting them to work. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 136 Because they were not denizens of Ningen-do, they were immortal, and therefore made an excellent labor force for the Crab Clan's Iron Mines. Enemies of the Empire, p. 252 They also acted as scouts for the armies of the Crab Clan. Jikagun (Khan's Defiance flavor) Invasion of Isawa Woodlands For unknown reasons Mujina moved to Phoenix territory and the Isawa Woodlands became a field of humiliating tricks. Two mujina even followed the Phoenix representatives at winter court at Kyuden Seppun, harassing all their activities. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 84-85 Second Day of Thunder In 1128 the mujina race was present in the Second Day of Thunder. While the battle outside Otosan Uchi had already begun, Matsu Gohei appeared with a sizable bushi force, alongside with nezumi of the Crippled Bone Tribe and mujina, which inflicted cruel, lethal "pranks" upon the Shadowlands Horde. Time of the Void, p. 102 Destroyer War During the Destroyer the mujina were alongside the Hiruma when in 1173 the forces of the isolated Shiro Hiruma launched an offensive against the Destroyers from the rear, Rulebook story (Before the Dawn) attacking from the ruins of Kyuden Hida. Kyuden Hida (Before the Dawn flavor) Known Mujina * Fuhao Scout. From 1st century Prelude to Darkness, Part Four: The Curse, by Rich Wulf to 12th century.Secrets of the Crane, p. 44 * Jikagun Scout. Cavalry. 12th century. * Korjagun Crab Clan. Cavalry. 12th century. * Mudgemuck 12th century. * Nijugun Scout. Crab Clan. 12th century See also * Mujina/Meta Category:Mujina Category:Articles with Pictures